Welcome to the Shadows
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Lyon joins the Fairy Tail team to find Gray after Natsu returns from his year long training. They find him within the dark guild Avatar and end up being captured. Gray is here for his search for the book of E.N.D. and is also trying to figure out a plan to get his friends out and away safely. But fellow guildmate Jerome has his eyes (and desires) focused on Gray at almost all times
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just a few things before we begin!**

 **This is a LyoRay fanfiction (Lyon x Gray) cause that's my OTP. This takes place during the Avatar Arc in the manga (or the anime if you're reading this by the time the anime has reached that part). There has been some alterations such as:**

 **. Lyon went with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla in search of Gray**

 **. Wendy managed to heal Juvia quickly so Juvia, Wendy and Carla caught up with the group before they reached Avatar**

 **. All of them have been captured after Gray defeated Natsu in a fight**

 **. Happy and Carla are being held on the other side of the guild's building away from the captured mages who are being held in cells underneath the guild**

 **. They are also all wearing handcuffs that prevent their magic but they're not tied together behind their backs like usual**

 **. Gray joined of his own accord**

 **Um, that should be all for now. Oh, and it's before Operation Purify. Have fun reading, hope you enjoy! Also I do not read the manga, but I only read this arc cause I saw a picture of Gray on Google while finding pics for a video and wondered what it was all about (he looks like Silver xD) so I ended up reading part of the manga - the anime is so close to this arc and I am so excited to see it animated and for there to be more fanfics about it and everything awesome like that cause this is one of my favourite arcs~ Ahem, other than that I don't read the manga, so no terrible spoilers and I apologise for screwing something up but...eh, there ya go.**

* * *

 ** _Lyon's POV_**

We'd been stuck sitting in these cells underground for at least three days now and still no sign of Gray since his fight with Natsu. We heard his voice every now and then, and Natsu often scented his presence nearby, but he hadn't come down to show us his face. The members of this Avatar guild that had come to see us (only to torment and sometimes abuse) had been the ones called Mary, Jerome and Goumon.

Mary and Goumon were the ones who preferred to abuse us when given the chance, but it was Jerome I was planning to keep an eye on. He mentioned his 'closeness' with Gray way too often for my liking. How much he seemed to be around Gray, how much time they spent together, how they seemed to know practically everything about one another. Tsk, yeah right for that last one, Gray doesn't share his past or feelings with just anyone. Heck, Natsu had known him for 9 years or so before he found out about Gray's past so I doubt this guy knew anything at all, and if he did it was just a blatant lie.

But what really irked me and yanked on my chain was when he would sprout 'desirable goals' of taking Gray to bed someday. Juvia was almost sick the first time he told us this kind of stuff, but I just felt a rage building inside me. Nobody knew it but Gray was actually my lover, and we kept it hidden well. If I ever became angry at something someone did or said about him then people automatically put it down to the fact we cared for each other like brothers, vice versa with him. If this blond jerk ever laid a single fingertip on Gray in my presence or even eyesight then I'd make sure to attack him til he was dead. No kidding, I hated this guy that much.

So like I said, three days had passed and we were all anxiously waiting for the moment when we would see Gray again. Especially me... He remembered our relationship, right? I know it'd been a year since he and Juvia had brought Wendy and Carla to Lamia Scale* but he couldn't have forgotten what he meant to me. Suddenly we all perked at the sound of footsteps coming towards us and a muffled grumble of what seemed to be annoyance. My heart was pounding and soon enough Gray stood before us. He looked so different...he was...well if you didn't know him well enough then he'd look threatening and could even frighten you.

I immediately noticed the horrid black marks that covered almost the whole left side of his body. Where the marks covered his eye, the eye was no longer that beautiful dark blue I could easily drown in, it was a horrid blood red. Natsu shot him a dirty look which he ignored and Juvia looked like she was conflicting with being happy to see him or to be scared of him or to be relieved that he was okay since he'd apparently just upped and left the poor girl at the house they shared for six months (lucky bitch...bet she tried a few advances on him too).

"Gray, what's going on?" Lucy asked curiously with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Gray-sama..." I heard Juvia whisper to herself.

Gray looked around at us all before his eyes landed on me. I kept sat against the bars of my cell, joined together beside Natsu's, and slowly looked at him from the corner of my eye. His lips parted as if to say something before Jerome's voice called out and Gray turned to look over his shoulder.

"Ah Gray, dearest, I see you've come to visit your old friends".

"I told you, I gave all that up. Fairy Tail means nothing to me now, it's long gone".

He didn't mean that, did he? No, what was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't say something like that. Fairy Tail disbanded a year ago when Natsu left for some personal training with Happy and he was now trying to gather everyone up and bring Fairy Tail back together. I watched the two interact carefully. Gray seemed hesitant around Jerome, brows furrowed only a touch in annoyance. So I was right, they weren't as close as Jerome had said. Seemed to me like Gray hated him.

"Now, now, don't let your anger out just yet Gray, you can save that for screaming my name once I have my way with you" the dirty blond purred.

"Heh, I'd rather die at the blade of your Dark Sword than let you do such a thing". That was my boy, he still had that snarky attitude I loved.

"Well that can be arranged after I no longer keep you as a virgin".

"What if I'm already not a virgin, Jerome? Then what?" he taunted. "Brair always did have that little lovesick look in her eyes whenever I walked in the room, and who knows what happens at night behind closed doors in this place? Not to mention the doors are somewhat soundproof".

He was good at taunting a person, I'll give him that, but I knew he was lying. We could all tell he was lying, except Jerome of course.

"You and Brair? Oh please, I can very well tell you're gay or perhaps into men more than women but I doubt you and Brair would ever go that far, even if you two do train quite often with one another".

"Like I said Jerome, who knows what goes on behind closed doors at night in this place?"

"Tch, fine, have it your way. But someday I'll get you in my grasp and I won't be letting my delicious prey go".

"You make me sick, you know that?"

"Sick with desire perhaps. Ta ta Gray, don't forget the meeting tonight about what to do with your little friends here".

"Like I could forget...get out of here Jerome. And stay the fuck away from me too".

Jerome just grinned and disgustingly ran his tongue up the side of Gray's neck before walking off back up to the guild's floor. Gray just suppressed a shiver until he'd left and then proceeded to wipe at his neck with his gloved hand, a pure look of disgust and hatred in his eyes. It made me proud that he hadn't moved on to anyone, but did that mean he was still with me in secret?

"You let that freak touch you like that?" Natsu asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. I bet he wanted to rip Jerome to shreds too just for touching his best friend in such an intimate way.

"Not if I can help it, but he's a sneaky little fucker. Sometimes you can't tell when he'll strike or what he'll do". Gray then walked closer to my cell and sat down against the bars that connected my cell to Natsu's. I know I previously said that I wouldn't be able to help myself in attacking Jerome until he was dead if he ever touched Gray but I can't exactly do anything with anti-magic cuffs on me locked in a cell, can I? I hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it through the bars onto his shoulder, making him look over at me and a silent message passed through our eyes before he turned back. _I still love you._ "Are any of you hurt badly?" Nobody nodded and he let out a relieved sigh. "I'll tell you guys now, I joined of my own accord. I'm still searching for the book of E.N.D. I have to find it...I made a special promise to defeat that demon and if I don't find that book then I'll be damned".

"Juvia believes in Gray-sama. Gray-sama must do whatever it takes to fulfil his promise to Silver-sama".

"Thanks Juvia, I know I can count on you if I need to". That made the damn girl blush a bit but I forced myself to see it as a blush of being praised genuinely, not just by the man she loved so badly. Too bad he was already mine. Oh, and if you're wondering then Gray is no longer a virgin thanks to me and a little night time frenzy once upon a time. Just so you know. He looked at me over his shoulder. "And what brings you with them?"

"Looking for you and your stupid antics before you end up in trouble".

"Fair enough". He smirked. "Well, I can't stay here for much longer or who knows what Jerome will preach about next. Jeez that guy needs a bloody muzzle or even a shock collar on him before I end up punching his lights out or worse. Bastard clearly doesn't know who he's messing with, I tell you". He stood up and stretched a bit, I was fighting the urge to yank him back down and kiss the life out of him before he left again. He sent me a wink before trotting off back upstairs, leaving us in the dark once more.

* * *

 **Soooo~ is it any good so far? Should I continue it? And things will be in normal POV from now on if I do continue it, unless you guys want it continued from Lyon's view?**

 *** = I believe as a headcanon that Gray and Juvia took Wendy to Lamia Scale before setting off on their own**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: From now on this isn't in Lyon's POV, though I can make it back like that if you prefer it that way**

* * *

"YOU CAN GO _BITE_ ME!"

"With much pleasure, my dear~"

"AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Gray stormed down to the dungeons, footsteps heavy and breathing harsh showing his clear irritation. He walked down into the dark and lit one of the wall torches, shedding some light onto his friends before going to the wall at the very end and slamming his back against it with a hissed out grunt. He folded his arms over his chest, breathing heavily still, and kicked a foot up to balance on the wall behind him too. The black marks didn't cover his skin right now.

"Is that prick still bothering you?" Natsu growled out.

"Yeah but that's Jerome for you, nothing you can do there but try and restrain him. I swear to God above he is the first of them Ii would kill if I ever got the chance. He's annoying, he's supremely flirtatious, and he's just the biggest jerk I've ever met in my entire life".

"How'd that meeting go? Not well I take it" Lyon asked, slightly curious but silently asking if Gray himself had been hurt by one of Avatar's brutish members.

"I'm on night guard duty for now until Master Arlock gives me some sort of assignment. Which means I'm down here with you lot every night. Although, when I'm let off this duty, I'm allowed to take one of you to my quarters until I can get all of us out of here. But picking one of you is kinda hard because who knows what those lot will do to the rest of you..."

"And you don't want to look like your favouring anyone, how sweet Gray darling" came the most irritable voice known to mankind.

Gray snarled. "I thought I told you to go bite me!"

"Darling, you did but I decided I couldn't wait for that much longer. Why don't we give your friends here a little show~?"

"Go fuck yourself".

"Or what? You'll do it yourself for me? How delightful but baby I'm afraid I'll be topping you".

"Fuck. Off. Jerome".

Jerome walked closer to the irritated boy and gripped his chin, forcing him not to turn away. Gray growled again and shifted his foot before thrusting it forward and kicking Jerome right in the crown jewels, sending him flying back a few good footsteps. Gray took up a defensive stance as Jerome picked himself up with a smirk.

"Oooh, you're so much more attractive when you're feisty. I love getting you all hot and bothered, Gray".

"Jerome!" came a more feminine voice. "Jerome, we have to go!"

Jerome sighed. "Alright, I'm coming! See you later baby" he winked at Gray and blew him a kiss to which Gray turned his head and silently gagged at the action before Jerome turned away and headed back up to the guild hall.

Gray sighed in relief once he was alone with his friends again and slumped down to sit on the floor, being somewhat level with everyone else. "I hate him so much you guys have no idea how badly I want him lying dead..." he huffed and drew a knee to his chest, wrapping his arms round it and was then drawn into his own thoughts before Lyon snapped him out of it. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just regretting something again".

"What is it this time?" the white haired mage asked.

"I...I had to do something very wrong to be accepted into Avatar..."

"Go on...what did you do?"

"...Cold blooded murder..." A stunned silence. "I didn't want to, I swear! I just...I had to... There was no way out of it, you guys... Jerome handed me his sword and I just did it...and it's not easy living with that. It wasn't just some old man or woman who didn't have long left. It was..." Another silence. "It was just a kid...an orphan in fact... We found a destroyed house and searched for anyone, then we found him...this kid was terrified... He reminded me of myself and I felt so sick with myself for just stabbing the sword straight through this kid's heart..." Tears ran down his cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut and draped an arm over them. "He was just an innocent kid for Heaven's sake..."

"You...you killed a kid...?! Why didn't you just quit while you were ahead Ice Prick?!" Natsu yelled but Lucy interjected.

"Natsu, don't! If the book of E.N.D. means so much to Gray and being here is his only way of getting it then I don't blame him at all. Sure, it wasn't the right thing to do but Avatar is a dark guild, you have to remember that. And we all know Gray would never kill someone, not ever unless his life depended on it".

"I understand but he's still partly a traitor in my eyes. I mean, what's to say he's not faking about being part of their little games. He already abandoned Juvia back in that town six months ago, what's to say he'll leave this place one day 'following his destiny' and not come back for us?"

"How can you even say that about him?! He's your best friend Natsu! Whether you want to admit that or deny it, it's the truth".

"She's right..." Lyon reached out a hand to his lover, who slipped out an arm to take hold of his wrist in return. "He only did what he had to. It's a cruel world, especially after all he's gone through in 19 years. Avatar was the only ticket to survival he had at the time it seems and if that meant killing a kid to get in then so be it. I know if you were in his situation, you'd do the same, right Salamander?"

Natsu went to counter Lyon's statements but was at a loss for words. It was true what he said, if anyone else had been in Gray's position at the time then they'd probably have done it too. And who knew what Gray had been threatened with if he refused to kill the kid. The Fire Dragon Slayer sighed and looked away. Suddenly some more light was shed onto the area and Gray slowly looked up to see who it was.

Goumon and Mary.

Gray shifted himself to straighten up in the presence of the senior guild members and let out a shaky breath as the two grew closer. Mary seemed delighted when she saw him and proceeded to bounce on over to him with a sickly sweet smile, hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. "Good evening Gray!"

"Good evening Mary...Goumon... What brings you two down here?"

"Why we'd love to torture your little friends here, Master Arlock just had to cast out a little rat from our ranks. A spy". Gray's eyes widened slightly at Goumon's words and he looked up more at the other man, curious.

"Who?"

"A girl by the name Levy McGarden I think it was. Old guildmate of yours, right? Like this lot". Mary chipped in.

"Yes, that's true...so why come to me about it?"

"She works for The Magic Council now, Fullbuster". Goumon chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, Abel was sent to make sure she didn't come back into our borders".

"She's not dead, right?" Gray's eyes were hopeful but then quickly were masked by a dark grunt. "N-Not that I'd particularly care at all..." He'd known Levy since she'd joined the guild as a young child and had partly taken care of her as an older brother figure for that time. She meant a lot more to him than most people knew.

"No, she's not. Abel just gave her a smack about here and there until she ran off on her own back to The Magic Council I suppose. They'll be thinking of attacking us soon, Fullbuster, I bet. And by that time you better be clear on what side of this you're on".

"Yep! Better decide quickly because Jerome's bound to ask you about it next time you two cross paths. Also, if you make the right decision then I heard Master Arlock is thinking of giving you a little promotion". Mary giggled.

Gray folded his arms across his chest. "Promotion? What kind of promotion?"

The girl tapped a finger on her chin and hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. "Who knows? Anyway, we'd better get back and leave you here for night guard duty".

"But first," Goumon smiled sickeningly and strode toward Gray, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall he was already up against. He squeezed the boy's neck a little more, causing him to struggled and choke, before bringing up his other hand to Gray's arm and twisting it until there was a sickening sound of cracking before Gray was dropped to the floor and curled up in pain, holding his arm protectively to his chest. "Jerome thought you deserved that for kicking him earlier".

Gray winced and softly whimpered at the intense pain shooting through his arm as the two left the group alone. Once the shock of injury had passed, Gray sat up clumsily and cradled his arm against him, breathing shaky and hard. "Damn them...I should've been prepared for that..."

"How badly hurt is it?" Wendy asked instantly, but then remembered she couldn't use her healing magic on him thanks to the anti-magic cuffs she wore. "Sorry, nevermind..."

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I've gone through worse than a fractured arm, or a broken one at that. I'll talk to Briar in the morning, she'll be able to bandage it up in a makeshift cast or something for the time being until I can go out and find a healer in town".

"Or I could do that for you now". came a female voice, though slightly deeper than Mary's. Briar walked down to their area and kneeled in front of Gray, gently tugging his arm toward her (and apologising softly for it when he winced and hissed) and carefully wrapping it up in the makeshift sling she made for him. "I had a feeling they'd do that once Jerome told them to 'give you something from him'. The dirty blond pig needs some lessons on life, I swear". She tied the sling up on his shoulder and stood back to admire her handy work before nodding and giving a genuine smile. "You're not so bad, kid. Jerome's always been a bastard since I met him the first time too. He's taken quite the shine to you though, but you can deal with that it seems. Honestly Gray, I'll help you, but once you're done with Avatar for whatever you need it for, run. Run away and never look back at your time here. It'll only destroy you if you do".

"Thanks Briar..." Gray said, a little unsure but fairly confident that he understood what she meant. The female cloning mage patted him gently on the head before taking her leave. Gray watched her go before curling up against the wall on his side facing Lyon, who gave him a sympathetic look but Gray just smiled reassuringly and inched himself closer to the other ice mage. "You guys should sleep...it'll be a long time until morning hits us".

* * *

 **So, you guys like this still? Still want more of it? ;)**

 **And for those who are wondering, I do actually ship Gray x Jerome and Gray x Briar :D I also kinda ship Jerome x Briar too..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you guys are enjoying this! I didn't watch Fairy Tail Zero, don't judge me! Why couldn't they have animated Ice Trail instead, at least that kinda connects to Avatar because it's about Gray! Oh well, I really do hope they animate Ice Trail someday - it'll be so cool! (yes I am a Gray x Pause shipper for those who have read it and the fountain scene is too exhilarating! She was...! He was...! Ahh they were so CLOSE!)**

 **...I have to wait a whole flaming year for the next Fairy Tail episode?! Why?! Just why?! The hell Mashima, what is your problem dude?! Jeez, I waited 10 whole weeks just so the proper show came back, and I know Lyon appears soon before we see Juvia and Gray once again but now I have to wait an entire year for that?! I'll be 20 by then and I hate the fact I'm turning 20 next February! ;-; Ugh, why must one of the best things in the world be so flippin' stressful...!**

xxx

"Fullbuster, up and at 'em!" a strict voice launched everyone in the cells awake. Gray was already standing on his feet, and still looking like he hadn't slept in days. "I don't expect my Night Guard to be taking naps with the prisoners, former comrades or not".

"Yes Master Arlock, it won't happen again, I assure you".

"Make sure it doesn't, boy, otherwise you know the price".

"Yes Sir".

"Now, for today you'll be staying here alone. I'm going to a meeting with a good friend of mine and the others have their tasks for the day. As for you, I've decided to lock you up in this empty cell until one of us gets back".

"Can I ask why I'm being treated like the guild's dog? Jerome already thinks I'm his bitch - in which he's dead wrong - so I don't feel like having it marked on me".

"Your little friend was here as a spy for the Magic Council, but she turned tail and ran for it. You, however, have stayed with us. I want to know why. Aren't you a spy too?"

"Not at all, Sir. I joined of my own accord to obtain the book of E.N.D., that's all".

"Hm...and what do you plan to do with the book once you have your hands on it?"

"...I want to unleash every demon Zeref created. I just feel that E.N.D. would be the first to be resurrected".

Arlock looked at him thoughtfully. "You're an interesting one, Gray Fullbuster, I'll give you that. Very well, let us give you a task of your own for today. I'm still going to lock you up, but I'm going to see if you're really willing to stay here or not. Once locked up with your little friends here, you can work your way out of the cell and find a key that will unlock your friends. You may choose two of them to set free if you so wish. However, if you remain here by the time someone gets back then you will prove yourself to truly be a member of this guild. If nobody finds you here by the time all of us are back then I will not hesitate to find someone to hunt you down and kill you where you stand. Are we clear?"

"As crystal, Sir".

Arlock chuckled and put some anti-magic handcuffs on Gray before letting him into the empty cell and locking it up. "Good luck, boy. I'd love for you to not turn traitor on us, your power will come in handy someday". And with that said, the guild master of Avatar left.

xxx

It'd been a few minutes since Gray had been locked up when he startled everyone by kicking harshly at the bars. "Dammit, I should've known they wouldn't break easily". He huffed and sat back down, careful of his arm.

Lyon frowned slightly from the cage linked to his secret lover's and sighed. "Is that Plan B or Plan A for you?"

"Plan A, duh. I'm not thick in the head Vastia".

"No, just thick in the brain specifically".

"Shut up, I am not that bad" Gray sighed playfully. "Though I guess one good thing comes out of being in here".

"Only one?" Lucy asked, curious.

"Yeah, just one thing" the Ice Devil Slayer smirked. "I get to be away from Jerome for a very long time. Ugh, believe me, I barely sleep at night because who knows what he'll fucking do to me".

"That guy really is a creeper" Natsu growled. "Why do you let him treat you like that Gray? I know you're better than that!"

"I do what I have to Natsu. Believe me, I don't like it sometimes either...but if staying here means getting that book then so be it". Gray stood up once more and inspected the cell before noticing one of the hinges on the door was weak. He began to kick furiously at it until it snapped and the door fell open. "There..." he panted, carefully shifting his arm and stepping out. He scanned the walls, looking for the set of keys and had to trail back up to the main hall before he found them. He returned to his friends and unlocked Wendy and Lucy's cells without hesitation. "Go find Happy and Carla and get away from here as far as possible, do you understand? Don't tell anyone about Avatar. Not anyone from the guild you might find, not the Magic Council, nobody".

"But Gray...what about you?"

"Lucy I came here of my accord, whatever happens while I'm here doesn't matter. I came here and joined a dark guild knowing the consequences. Even if the Magic Council were told I'm against Avatar's plans, just me being a guild member is enough for them to put me away. Now go, before one of the bastards gets back".

Lucy nodded and she and Wendy quickly ran to find the two Exceeds before escaping themselves. Gray huffed. "I kept you three because of two reasons. One; you're the strongest wizards I know, and two; you three are the people I consider being the closest to. I have a bad feeling that the next time I see Jerome or Arlock...that something is going to twist my plans..."

Lyon looked at him, concerned and curious. "What do you mean?"

"Being Night Guard wasn't the promotion that was mentioned...that's something else. I think...I think Arlock might choose a new guild master soon".

"And you're worried it'll be Jerome?"

"Yes... I can handle him, of course. But if he becomes Avatar's guild master then I won't be able to refuse anything he asks of me, sexual or otherwise".

Natsu growled. "I won't let him touch you!"

"Natsu no. He will most definitely kill you if you so as much try. One touch of his Dark Sword and your life will be over before anyone even knows it. I've come close but Briar was there to stop him, luckily".

"Briar was the one who treated your arm, right?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, she understands my reasons more than the others. She's told me time and time again to just leave and run and get out of here but I can't". Gray sighed and slumped against Lyon's cell. "Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy should've gotten out by now..." he shook his head as Lyon laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to see if Arlock will grant me permission to have a bodyguard...then that means I only have to worry about getting two more of you out of here". Gray felt exhausted as the lack of sleep began to kick at him again but he stubbornly kept awake. "I hate being here..." he whispered. "I hate what I've become..."

"You haven't become anything, Gray" Lyon shushed him with a squeeze to his shoulder. "Nothing more than a strong wizard that I'm proud to call my- ...my brother". _Nice save, Vastia_

"But the Devil Slayer magic...it changes me sometimes. It changes me into a monster and one day I'm scared that I won't be able to stop myself before I hurt someone..."

Lyon removed his hand from Gray's shoulder and slipped his arms through the cell bars to wrap them around Gray's waist instead. "I promise you...I won't let that happen to you".

* * *

 **So since Fairy Tail anime is back in about a year, I figured I might catch up with the manga...heh, idk really - I'm still pissed about it though! Damn...you...Fairy Tail... Honestly, I don't see the fricking problem tbh; what's so wrong with the way the anime has been that Hiro Mashima decided to do it himself? Like, he's been doing the manga for about 10 years or something I think, and if the manga isn't finished yet then how does this guy expect to get manga chapters out by deadlines (I've watched Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, manga editors and artists have deadlines for things) AND animate the previous chapters he's done? Like...like I can barely get a new chapter of this fanfic (and others) out by the time I usually say to my readers xD**

 **Oh well, I can find plenty of anime (new ones and ones to continue) by the time it starts up again :) I'll be fine...Lyon...wait for me baby, I will see you soon, YOU WILL HAVE YOUR SCREEN TIME SOMEDAY! (I think Lyon might just replace Gray as my favourite character from Fairy Tail soon, I love him so much...)**

 **Yup, Lyon x Screentime is OTP, deal with it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this chapter~ Cause...the anime stopped for a bit? xD**

* * *

"GRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY~"

Gray looked up from his space on the floor to see that Mary was the first to return. The small girl bounced over to him with that sickly sweet smile before it turned into a non-sincere pout, hands behind her back, head lowered a little and rocking gently on her heels.

"What's up Mary?"

"I just wanted to apologise for your arm... Me and Goumon didn't mean to hurt you so much that it became unusable..."

 _Yeah right, I'll believe that when I'm dead,_ Gray thought bitterly. "It's fine, Briar put a solution on it yesterday, it'll heal within a few more days".

"But I feel really bad because you use two hands for your ice magic, right? That means your can't move your arm to cast any spells..."

"Yeah, I bet Jerome's real pleased with your handiwork. Listen Mary, is Master Arlock back yet?"

The girl titled her head. "No, he should be back later tonight though, why?"

"No reason, I just need to ask him something".

Mary smiled again, brightening up and quickly hugged Gray around the neck. "Good luck with Jerome if you manage to run into him today, he's really pissed after his job sorta went wrong... Anyway, see you Gray!" she turned and then noticed Lucy and Wendy were missing. "Oh, you took Master Arlock's advice and set two of your friends free, that's sweet!" She ran off back upstairs before Gray could respond if he'd wanted to.

* * *

Lyon rubbed Gray's back gently when the raven came back from a short training session with Abel, D-6 and Goumon, in which the latter had revealed to Gray that he was beginning to crush on a girl and Ggray had simply told him just to speak his mind from his heart the next time they met. It was how he'd managed to tell Lyon how he felt and vice versa after all.

"Feel good?" the Lamia Scale mage asked with a small smirk at seeing a pleasant smile on his secret lover's face.

"Yeah, you should do it professionally, Lyon. I have to say, the magic they use here is pretty impressive". He arched his back a touch as he got up to stretch. "Well, I'd best see Arlock while I've got the chance. If he puts me on as Night Guard again then I'll see you guys later, if not then I'll be back when I can".

"Just do what you have to, Gray-sama".

"I will Juvia, don't worry. I'll get you guys out of here as soon as possible". Gray smirked before bounding upstairs and going to find Arlock.

* * *

Arlock was in his private quarters when there was a knock at the doors. He paused in what his was doing and looked over his shoulder, muttering a "come in" as Gray stepped into the room and shut the doors behind him.

"Ah, Gray. What brings you here, boy? I must say, I am surprised you didn't take off running while you had the chance".

"As I said Sir, I wish to find the book of E.N.D through Avatar, I feel it's the best way to spread Zeref's name, don't you?"

Arlock merely chuckled and instructed Gray to come closer. "Yes, that does sound marvellous. Now, what can I do for you? Is Jerome beginning to forget his place again or something?"

"No Sir, nothing like that. I was merely wondering if it would be possible to have one of the prisoners assigned to me as a bodyguard?"

"A bodyguard? Why?" the priest asked suspiciously.

"As you know I used to be part of Fairy Tail, I just feel that if I go out into the town someday for supplies or at some point on a job then I might get attacked and I wouldn't want to waste my time or magic on something so worthless. A bodyguard would come in handy for that sort of thing if it were to happen, you see".

"Hm..." Arlock turned to him fully. "Which prisoner did you have in mind?"

"Lyon Vastia is his name. He's the most eligible out of them all. And he's smart enough to obey orders without question so Ii know I can trust him to follow our plans even if he does not agree".

"Was he from Fairy Tail too? How can you be sure he will be useful to us if he's assigned to you".

"He's never been a part of Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale is his guild. He has the same magic I do except he's not a Devil Slayer. And..." Gray sort of whispered the last part even though only he and Arlock were the ones in the room.

Arlock's eyes brightened and a wicked smile slid onto his face. "He sounds perfect... Alright, he may be assigned as your bodyguard. But one slip up ad I'll make sure the both of you die where you stand, are we clear?"

"As crystal, Sir".

* * *

Gray walked down to the dungeons that late evening with a smile on his face as he twirled the key around his finger and swiftly unlocked Lyon's cell. The other mage looked up at him with a knowing smirk and the two shook hands. "I don't have to tell you what to do, do I?"

"Nope, I got it covered already Gray".

"Good. Now c'mon, they're having a meeting about it right now so we gotta be there". Lyon followed Gray upstairs and the two walked along the dark, cold hall. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just seeing the same four walls for more than a week does your head in. But, I'm glad you're okay more importantly".

"I keep telling you, I can handle Jerome. Besides, with you as my bodyguard, he can barely get near me without my own permission".

Lyon smirked and the two mages walked into the main room where every head turned and the members of Avatar gawked at Lyon in surprise before Jerome broke the shocked silence with a snarl and made his way over to them but stopped at a distance. "What do you think you're playing at Fullbuster? Setting prisoners free?!"

"Jerome" Arlock addressed the blond man, "I gave Gray the choice before I left this morning. And then he came to me with the proposition of having a bodyguard to which I granted him permission to do so. I'm sure Vastia will be a very valuable asset to us in the future".

"How can that be?!" Jerome growled, "He's against what this guild thrives for! How can he be of any help to us?!"

"Lyon has resurrected a demon from the Book of Zeref before" Gray interjected. "If your background check on me was thorough enough then you'll know the demon Deliora".

Jerome growled once more as he locked eyes with Lyon, who didn't flinch even when Jerome grabbed the hilt of his Dark Sword. Only one thing was on the blond's mind: this mage was not going to stop him getting Gray and officially making him _his_.

* * *

 **Yay, more LyoRay to come at last~! And yes, Jerome is absolutely pissed, even more so since Lyon's now Gray's bodyguard and he already secretly suspects something going on between the two sooo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated this. But I have a...good reason? Well, I have been focusing on other fanfics and I never really knew where to go in this to get from one idea to another, especially now that Lyon is free and is serving as Gray's bodyguard (love is so sweet for these two). Also, I am currently beginning to write a new fanfiction named Battling Destiny (you can find a trailer on YouTube if you look for the username DemonWings). So, let's dive into this chapter and see what I have in store for you! Also I apologise for the shortness, I just really wanted to show this story isn't dead (honestly, it really does bug me when I get a review and all it says is "update" because that doesn't really give me much motivation to get the next chapter out quicker. That, and I have to do some drawing today to do character refs over on deviantART.**

* * *

Lyon slammed Gray into the wall of the latter's given room - the door shut tight - kissing him furiously. His lips roughly attacked ones he hadn't gotten a taste of in so long. It was a bad craving that he needed satisfying. The sooner the better. Gray's good hand tugged at Lyon's collar while Lyon's own hands travelled up and under his shirt, the pads of his fingers dancing along the almost warm skin. Ice mages may be immune to the cold somewhat, but their bodies weren't exactly frozen.

Soon enough the two parted for air, heated panting and gazing into blue and black eyes before Gray chuckled breathlessly. "Idiot, did you really think I'd disappear on you?" Gray straightened out his shirt again to look presentable and went to flop down on his bed, beckoning Lyon over to him. "It's true I've missed you, and I certainly didn't expect to see you here with them lot".

"I wanted to make sure for myself that you were okay. None of us thought we'd find you in a dark guild of all places". Lyon sat on the bed beside him with a soft smile - a rarity. "I suppose they would've checked Isvan and Brago first if they were looking for you specifically, but they really just wanted to find whoever they could".

"I can understand that. I probably would've done the same". Gray sat up and stood when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he called. If it was Jerome he would probably be in a foul mood.

"It's Briar. Master Arlock has called a meeting for tonight to discuss the guild's leadership. Just wanted to let you know. Also, try and avoid Jerome best you can. I can only keep him at bay with training for so long".

"Thank you, Briar. We'll be down later".

Lyon crossed his arms over his chest momentarily before Gray decided to sit on his lap. "You're awfully friendly with this guild..."

"It's not like I want to be. I pretty much hate them all. Well, Briar's okay but she's no Juvia I'll tell you that" he chuckled a bit. "But, if I didn't want to get found out then I had to do what I had to do. Befriending them wasn't all that easy, trust me".

Lyon held him close, relishing in the moment for all it was worth. Six months without your lover was tough. The Lamia Scale mage shuddered out a soft sigh, as if he'd forgotten how to breathe for a minute or two, and smiled. "I'm just glad you're not hurt...minus the recent injury".

Gray moved his arm a tiny bit and winced. "I know what this meeting is going to be about..."

"You do? She said something about leadership..."

Gray fumbled around in a drawer for the solution he had been given to let his arm heal and began to apply it. "Arlock is focusing more on his praying than the guild, so he's going to choose someone else to run things. I mentioned it before?"

"Oh, now I remember. You think Jerome will be chosen".

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was. And if he is, then I'm in a whole ton of trouble. He'll make me do...anything and everything".

Lyon knew he and Jerome would be keeping a close eye on one another. Well he was fine with that. Gray belonged to him anyway. Gray wouldn't end up in the hands (or arms, rather) of that disgusting mage.

* * *

Soon it was time for the meeting and after another brief make out session, the two ice mages went down to the main room to find Natsu and Juvia had been brought up there. They were still in cages as prisoners. Gray and Lyon had to draw their gazes away from their friends when Arlock coughed and the two stood with the rest of Avatar. Briar made sure to place herself between Gray and Jerome.

"Now, mages of Avatar," Arlock's rough voice ground out. "I am here to call attention to the matter that I will not be acting as Guild Master any longer".

"What?!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Who's going to lead the Purification Ceremony now?!"

Arlock slammed a hand on the arm of the chair he sat in, causing silence among everyone. Briar and Gray shared a look. They both knew this was going to happen, and they feared for the worst. "I have two candidates in mind for who will take my place. But I need them to battle it out one way or another. Whoever wins then takes the position of Guild Master and may do what they please with the guild. Although, they must still be a servant of Zeref".

Gray could feel his heart pounding. _I know one of those candidates is Jerome. I know it! It's obvious!_

"My two candidates are Jerome...and...Gray".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys...**

 **So...**

 **Back with another chapter...**

 **Yay!**

* * *

Gray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open (as did most of the people in the room) when he heard his name. No... No way... He couldn't become the Guild Master of Avatar! A dark guild! But then again...he couldn't let Jerome take that position either... Things were about to get so much more complicated.

Jerome snarled and made an advance towards the ice mage but Lyon protectively blocked his path, acting as the loyal bodyguard. Gray gently pressed a hand to Lyon's shoulder blade thankfully and the older mage lowered his guard slightly but still kept a watchful eye on Jerome. The dirty blond snarled again and spoke to Gray over Lyon's shoulder. "One way or another...I am going to tear you apart if you beat me at this".

Arlock soon dismissed his guild and everyone went on their way, leaving just Lyon and the Fairy Tail mages in the room. Gray sunk down onto his knees and looked up at Lyon pleadingly. "What do I do...?" His voice was quiet, and Lyon might've missed that he'd even spoken if he hadn't knelt down beside him. "This wasn't part of the plan...th-this wasn't supposed to happen..."

Even Lyon, who normally kept a cool, calm and collected mindset, didn't have a single idea of what to do. If Jerome led Avatar then Gray would be made to do his bidding without question... But if Gray led Avatar, then he'd been known as a highly ranked criminal and wouldn't be able to go back to Fairy Tail. At most, the Magic Council would have the warranty to kill him on sight depending on if they wanted to negotiate or not.

Natsu rattled the bars of his cage slightly to get their attention and looked Gray in the eye. "What are you going to do...?"

Gray sighed, holding back a whimper. "What _can_ I do, Natsu? What choice do I have?"

Natsu huffed. Gray knew he wasn't being agitated because of Gray lack of solution. Natsu wanted- needed to be let out of the cage and to run around like wildfire. Lyon gathered the younger ice mage into his arms comfortingly. Nobody knew what to say or do in that moment. All they knew was that this new arrangement would either make Gray...or break him.

* * *

Lyon and Gray walked back to the latter's room in silence and Gray laid on the bed, his mind reeling, staring at nothing and yet everything at the same time. Lyon sat beside him, pulling him up and onto his lap to cradle him. The younger one was trembling lightly in shock and Lyon pressed Gray's head against his shoulder and carded his fingers through ebony locks soothingly.

"I can't let Jerome win..." Gray said finally, his voice quiet but firm.

Lyon's eyes widened. "You don't mean... You can't be serious!"

Gray cupped his face with his good hand and smiled sadly as he looked into his lover's eyes. "I'm sorry Lyon...I don't have any other choice".

"You do have a choice! You can free Natsu and Juvia and we can all run away and get out of this mess! And then me and you can just run once they go back to find Fairy Tail. It'll just be me and you, like it was supposed to be eighteen years ago! Ur would've wanted me to look after you..."

"I made a promise that I have to fulfil and keep...I'm the only one that can defeat E.N.D. I'm the only one...and I came here to get a strong lead on where the book is and now-"

"And now you're practically leading yourself to your death! Gray if you stay here any longer then they will kill you if they find out you're not...one of them". Lyon shuddered at the thought and held him tighter. "The Magic Council will kill you if they don't..."

Gray sighed softly, knowing there was no use arguing with Lyon. They both had their minds set on different outcomes. The raven shifted onto his side more and nudged Lyon in what he hoped was something comforting.

"I'm going to be Avatar's Guild Master..."

"No. No way are you putting yourself into a position you can't get out of! I could lose you for good if you do this and I've lost you too many times to count!"

"Lyon, I have to do this... I'm the only one who can stop E.N.D. and this might be the only way of finding that book. You understand that, don't you?"

Lyon shook his head and just held the younger mage closer to him. "I don't want to lose you..."

"And you won't" Gray replied quickly. "So long as we stick to the plan and my cover isn't blown then nothing will happen to me... If I have to become the Guild Master of a dark guild for the sake of saving the world then so be it. I'll do it. But I need you to trust me..."

"I don't trust you..." Lyon somehow managed to hold him even tighter. "I believe in you...despite my disagreement to this whole thing..."

Gray could understand that. Him and Lyon disagreed on a lot of things, and it often made him wonder how they had even become a couple. But he also knew that Lyon loved him more than anything the world had to offer (he'd said so enough times late at night) and Gray couldn't want anything more from him.

Some couples would spend years giving gifts to each other to show their love. Some would never leave one another's side, no matter what the circumstances. But for Gray and Lyon it was simply for them to meet up every now and then, and to keep their relationship hidden from their teammates until the late nights came where they could spend it wrapped in one another's arms.

To everyone else, Lyon was Gray's last connection to Ur besides his magic. And Gray was Lyon's only living member of what he could call family.

* * *

 **Lyoray week starts today! I'm doing a oneshot series for it! First chapter is up already!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I know, I haven't updated this one for some time but I've been doing other Lyoray fanfics (Rebel of Time for example) and then over Christmas I got a brand new laptop and so I've been messing around with that and I apologise for not having updated! Also I'm trying to work on writing my own original novel that hopefully gets published someday and then over on DeviantArt I've been doing stuff and I'm really into Warrior Cats again right now (and when that happens, I literally tend to forget everything else but Warriors).**

 **But, alas, I am back with a new chapter for you all to make up for not having updated in what feels like forever! So much has been going on lately and I turned 20 at the end of February!**

 **(Also, I kept rethinking about how to move along in this fanfic but we'll see where it takes us)**

 **I've recently found myself in a happy relationship too so there's that and just, ugh, I'm happy to finally get writing this again.**

 **Also (and I know I shouldn't) I'm planning on doing a High School/Modern AU soon ^^ It's got a lot of plans attached to it but it will eventually become Lyoray so if you like that then be sure to be on the lookout! I'm calling it "My Future Is You". It's gonna have romance, drama, and even a little bit of magic here and there!**

* * *

Arlock stood at the front of the guild, looking over his members and his two chosen candidates. Jerome and Gray had each been asked to pick out a team to help them out. Jerome had chosen his most loyal friends, and Gray had specifically asked for Natsu and Juvia to join him and Lyon. Briar had also requested to be on Gray's team in order to help protect him a little better.

"You know you don't actually have to do this," she told him, arms folded across her torso as her, Lyon and Gray waited for Juvia and Natsu to be let out to join them. "Nobody will judge you".

Personally, Lyon thought that sounded like a logical idea. But, alas, Gray said otherwise. "I can't let Jerome lead this guild, you know that as well as I do".

"Is that to save your own dignity and pride or ours?" she fixed him with a stern glare. Gray could understand her bitterness in that question; if Jerome became guild master then he could finally get his hands all over Gray without true consent. Gray would be forced away from Lyon, damaging their relationship and being made to do whatever pleased and satisfied Jerome. Briar knew this all too well, having sussed out alongside her guildmate that something was going on between the two ice mages but she hadn't said a word to anyone.

"I'm doing what I think- no, _know_ what's best".

"This is practically suicide..." Lyon muttered under his breath but Gray caught it from standing so close. He elbowed the elder man lightly in the stomach like a signal and soon the trio had Natsu and Juvia roughly shoved toward them - Gray catching Natsu's fall while Lyon helped Juvia steady herself.

"Are your little friends okay doing this? They're most likely risking their lives, same as him" Briar nodded to Lyon. "They've not had a chance to use their magic since we locked them up after breaking and entering to find you. Or are you becoming a true member of Avatar and plan on letting them die if they fall behind?"

Gray growled slightly until Lyon placed a relaxing hand on his shoulder with a firm squeeze of reassurance. Natsu was about to retort but Gray slapped a hand over his mouth before the flame-brained idiot could land them in even more of a bother.

"Aw, you seem like you're going to get along great with the fairies, Briar" Jerome sniggered as he walked over. The woman scoffed and turned her head away. "Should've joined my team. I miss having one of my favourite girls at my side. Or perhaps dark fairies are more your type after all" he shot a smirk at Gray and then his eyes met Lyon's. His smirk widened but he said nothing verbally. His eyes said everything he wanted Lyon to know.

 _I'd back off before you end up seriously hurt, or worse; dead._

"Jerome, for once keep your dirty little mouth shut!" Briar glowered at him and moved to stand in front of the Fairy Tail mages save Lyon. "I wouldn't have chosen your team even if Master Arlock had chosen Abel instead of Gray. Now get lost and go discuss whatever stupid plans you need to have in order to succeed".

"Sounds like you want me to win. Wow, Gray, you already have a traitor on your team".

"You heard her, get lost" was Gray's somewhat calm reply. Jerome shrugged and walked off. Gray huffed. "I really hate that guy".

Briar smirked playfully in his direction. "Oh like I hadn't known for awhile now. What was it...your third day with us and he was public enemy number one?"

"Oh hush, it's no secret how much you hate him either" he countered and she pretended to hiss in mocking hurt. Gray chuckled lightly in return, a playful shimmer in his eyes.

Lyon grew curious. Sure, he could see the two were close and Gray had often used her as an excuse to avoid Jerome, but he couldn't help but fear the idea of Gray growing too comfortable within this environment and moving on away from him to get cozy with Briar. He shifted awkwardly, his stomach tightening with unease as if a tiger's claws were digging in with a tight hold. _No, Gray wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't! He...he just has a good heart and wants to stop things from getting wore around here. Besides, he chose_ me _to protect him, not this chick. And my main competition seems to be Jerome anyway,_ he thought to himself until he realised Natsu snapping his fingers in front of him and blinked, looking straight at Gray's curious blue eyes. He shook his head in dismissal and Gray shrugged a tiny bit before turning away.

"Come on, let's discuss things somewhere else. Master Arlock will call for us when he's ready" Briar commanded and Lyon could sense Natsu bristle with irritation.

"I thought Gray was chosen, not her. Shouldn't he be leading this?" the fire mage muttered to himself but most likely still wanted Juvia and Lyon to overhear.

 _You have a good point,_ Lyon replied silently. _But I suppose Gray trusts her enough since she would know pretty much any trick Jerome may have hiding up his sleeve._

"Juvia is sure Gray-sama knows what he's doing, Natsu-san. Juvia trusts him with her entire heart".

Lyon couldn't stop himself from scoffing aloud and quickly turned it into a muffled, strained cough before anyone in the group got too suspicious. Although, seeing how immersed Gray and Briar were in whatever quiet conversation they were having while they walked, Lyon doubted they'd even noticed anything aisde from one another.

He sighed silently as they walked through the corridors of the guild hall and mentally took note that they were heading toward the guild members' rooms. They definitely weren't going toward Gray's either. _What a whore,_ he couldn't help but think. He let Juvia and Natsu walk ahead of him when the passage became a little more narrow and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he kept to his thoughts. _Gray wouldn't leave me if he loves me. I'm being ridiculous, I know he loves me! I have to trust him with this plan, no matter how much I disagree with it. I just...can't help but feel that something is going to drive him away from me for good..._

* * *

 **If anyone has the Fairy Tail amino then I'm DemonWings on there ;)**

 **I write random posts, mostly about Lyon. Lyon's my favourite character, and I officially love his English VA.**

 **He played Lau in Black Butler and I didn't recognise it xD He also plays Viktor in Yuri! On Ice. And some sniper guy in Seraph of the End whose name escapes me. Oh, and I find it funny how he did Viktor because Viktor's Russian and he played Russia in Hetalia xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you like Lyoray then don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! Especially Rebel of Time - I'm really happy with that one! ^^**

 **Also I've got some High School AUs coming this summer but don't worry, I'm still working on this and others in the background.**

* * *

"Jerome will try everything he can to throw us off. We're lucky Briar's even on our side" Gray told the other three.

The group had had a meeting in Brair's room, going over the courses of action for the competition. Now, they were in Gray's room, minus Briar, for the night. Two extra pillows had been thrown onto the floor for Natsu and Juvia since Lyon already shared Gray's bed with him - they had to still act as prisoners even though they were sort of 'free'.

" _Our_ side? More like _your_ side" Natsu scoffed. "We all saw how close the two of you are. I thought you were cool, man".

Gray growled and Lyon had to place a firm hand on his shoulder to help stop him from launching himself at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Without her we are finished. My mission is finished and I will be slaughtered! Trust me to trust her, honest".

"Juvia thinks we should all get some sleep and rethink in the morning..." the blunette suggested quietly. Lyon didn't fail to notice the way she looked at Gray almost pleadingly. He could even see a faint sliver of fantasy beginning to form in there. _One day she'll have to realise he's not interested. Ugh, now is not the time or place to be jealous of Juvia's fantasies. They're just fantasies too, it's not like he's pretending to date her or something!_

Gray sighed and nodded. Bickering amongst themselves would do nobody any good at all. He understood what his relationship with Briar must look like to his friends. He glanced at Lyon. He didn't share their views, did he? Lyon's eyes spoke silent pleas within the darkness. Those pleas were only telling him to calm down and perhaps reconsider everything - something he'd already decided he couldn't do. Gray reached up and placed his hand on his lover's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I agree...it's late. Let's just get the best sleep we can and we'll talk tomorrow. I'm glad you're here now..." the last part came as a soft whisper, something Natsu and Juvia weren't quite used to, and their expressions of response mimicked that. Lyon, however, was used to seeing Gray's softer and more vulnerable side at times. Spending the night at his place like before helped with that. Gray would often cuddle in Lyon's embrace, listening to his heart while pouring his own out to the other about various events that had happened either that very day or during the amount of time spent apart since they'd last been able to be so close.

Nobody said anything as the fire and water mages settled on the floor a little ways away from the bed, a blanket also provided for each although they were partially torn and mostly ragged. Prisoners deserved the best after all. Gray and Lyon settled in beside one another like they had done for the past few nights. Gray wished he could kiss him goodnight, but with Natsu and Juvia in the room, he couldn't. He didn't even try to cuddle up to the other in fear of being caught by the two and being severely questioned.

Eventually though, all four of them were sound asleep, with Gray having found a tiny bit of comfort in Lyon holding his hand under the covers.

* * *

Lyon awoke during the night to find an empty space beside him. He slowly sat up and glanced around, blinking in the darkness to try and adjust to it. He looked more towards the window as a source of light and could then make out Natsu and Juvia's sleeping forms on the floor. He then noticed that the door was ajar. So Gray had gone out. Lyon got up and quietly made his way to the door, slipping outside and checking back to make sure he hadn't disturbed the others before he continued along the hall to the end where a small balcony was. There he could make out Gray's silhouette.

Gray sensed his presence and looked over his shoulder with a grateful smile. "I knew you'd come find me if you woke up. I haven't been out here long. Did I wake you by moving?"

"Not too sure. I kinda just woke and found you missing".

Lyon stood at Gray's side, the stars dotted across the pitch black sky overhead. Gray leant against his side, head lowering to rest on his shoulder. Lyon wrapped his arms around his lover and placed a gentle kiss on his head. He could feel Gray tremble slightly in his arms and knew that he was, yet again, letting his more vulnerable side show. He was scared. If he lost this then he'd lose everything. Gray peered up at Lyon with an almost childlike gaze.

"I love you..." he whispered. "Please Lyon, I can't bare the thought of losing you".

Lyon smiled slightly in reassurance. When face-to-face with Jerome and the other members of Avatar, Gray was bold and practically fearless. But in these small moments he had in the arms of his lover, he was almost seemingly eight years old again - an orphan with nothing and no one until Lyon had first spoken to him. Asking if he was alright. And he had been eventually. Lyon had been there at the start of his journey, and Gray wanted him there until the very end.

"I know. I know exactly how you feel. ...I love you too, Gray".


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SO sorry for not updating in AGES. Truth is I've been spending more of my time doing Rebel of Time (sci-fi Lyoray, in case you're interested) because I am super in love with that fic, and then I've been doing various challenges over on various amino apps and then also finally getting onto writing my original novel and whatnot. It's not as if I haven't known where to go with this one, I've had the opening of this chapter spinning around in my head for quite a while actually.**

 **And then there's the inevitable notion of having more fanfic ideas pop into my brain at the most random times. Like, I wrote the first chapter to a high school AU fic (also Lyoray) called My Future is You that I spent practically the entire summer planning and writing bit by bit. And then since I'm a major fan of medieval fantasy stuff (knights, dragons, fairies, princes, sirens, pirates, etc.) then I've had the idea of a Lyoray fic based on that badgering at my brain too.**

 **And then I've also been trying out new anime like Dive!, Tales of Zestiria, Servamp, etc. And when I haven't been writing or watching shows, I've either been reading or focusing on my OCs over on DeviantArt (DesertCalor is my username).**

 **But, alas, I am here to give this little thing a bit of a well needed update! Here we go! (Also if you're a fan of musicals then I am really into Be More Chill right now ;))**

* * *

The next morning the team awoke early and Lyon could tell Gray had had a restless night even when they'd both returned back to his room. His eyes were dark and his chest heaved with deep, heavy breaths as he tried to keep his eyes open while Briar talked them through their plan once more. Gray was startled slightly when Briar snapped her fingers in front of him and he groaned in response.

"Sorry, what were you saying...?"

"Oh nothing important, just about my wedding that's coming up within the week. Jerome will make such a wonderful husband I'm sure" the Avatar member had her arms folded and her fingers lightly tapped on her arm as she half-glared down at him.

"...Please, don't kid". Gray stifled a yawn and stretched his arm above his head as he stood from where he'd been sat. "And before you say it, I'm fine". He noticed her glance at his injured arm and growled lightly. "It doesn't even hurt anymore. I'd say it's even healed". To prove it he stretched it out to the side and flexed the muscles that laid beneath his skin. "See? All good".

Briar rolled her eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed. But, come on, Master Arlock wanted to talk to us before we left for the trial grounds". She then walked out of the room they were in (Gray's room) and he slowly followed her, casting one last tired glance back at his friends before he shut the door behind him.

Juvia wrung her hands together nervously and Natsu tapped his foot impatiently. Lyon just sighed. "Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid".

"Oh, because what you've let him do right now is perfectly fine" Natsu spat with venomous sarcasm in his tone as his green eyes narrowed at the Lamia Scale mage. "Some bodyguard you've turned out to be".

"I tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't listen. You know as well as anyone just how stubborn he can be" Lyon countered softly. Natsu's tone unnerved him. He knew the words were targeted at him directly, but they felt more personal than they should. He turned his attention to Juvia. "Juvia, could you possibly pack some things we'll need? I need a small word with Natsu". He then took hold of the Fire Dragon Slayer's wrist and dragged him out onto the balcony he and Gray had stood on last night. "Now, whatever you want to say, say it" He growled with a challenging look in his black eyes.

Natsu seemed to hesitate, taking in the surrounding area and making sure nobody was within earshot for what he was about to say. He then locked his eyes on Lyon, who clearly didn't look impressed. He huffed and crossed his arms. "I know about you and Gray. Such a brotherly love, isn't it?"

"Get to the point, we don't have time to waste. Now spit it out".

"I saw you both!" His eyes flashed almost dangerously. "Last night out here!"

Lyon blinked, admittedly slightly taken back. "What do you mean...?" He asked slowly, just to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"I heard you leave last night, so I got curious and followed a little bit. Then I saw the both of you revealing your little secret without knowing at all". Natsu hissed a little through gritted teeth. "That's why you wanted to come and find him with us so badly; because you and him are-" A fist collided with his jaw suddenly, effectively cutting him off. "Hey, what the hell?!"

"Keep your stupid voice down!" Lyon hissed. "Yes, Gray and I do have the sort of relationship that most would not think of us having, but that doesn't concern the likes of you".

"Doesn't concern me? I'm the one who came out here to find his stupid ass! You said you wanted to see for yourself that he was really okay, so you tagged along! But no, the real reason was because you became so desperate for his attention. That's just like you, isn't it?"

"You talk as if you're jealous, Dragneel" Lyon half-sneered. "I understand he's your guildmate - or used to be - but others are allowed to care about him too".

"Not the sort of people who have abandoned him once before and have the potential to do so again".

"That's what you're worried about? Do you honestly think this relationship would've occurred between the two of us if he thought the same way you do? Do you think he would trust me as much as he does?" A silent pause followed and Lyon grunted lightly as he made his way toward the balcony's exit. "Just as I thought".

He felt Natsu get a tight grip on his own wrist.

"Just...make sure he gets out of this mess, okay? ... _Alive"._

"...You have my word".

* * *

 **Sorry, I know it wasn't much but NATSU KNOWS.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sooo...we just navigate this cave system and just see if we end up on the outside again or something?" Natsu scratched his head as the group looked onward into the cave's never ending darkness.

The two teams had met up at the very entrance to a cave and once inside had been forced to make a choice of which cave tunnel they wanted to chance out of the two presented to them. Gray had let Jerome take first pick. Not because he thought the other would know the caves better, but because he had a feeling that recklessness and too much eagerness would cause a mess up.

He, himself, was also taking a few chances - his team were mostly still weak on magic power, Briar was only to be a guide of sorts and would only advise him at certain points, Lyon highly disagreed with the entire idea yet had no choice but to come along as his bodyguard, and they had no idea what they would be forced to face once inside.

"That's the gist of it, Flame Boy" Gray could see Briar resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she answered his friend. "But we have no idea what will be ahead," She turned to Gray with her arms folded. "It's not too late to back out you know. You could turn around, walk out and save your life".

"Or I could stick to my decision and save perhaps countless others" Gray replied immediately. He took a glance to the direction Jerome's team had gone. "I've made up my mind, but if you're not up to it then you can always stay behind".

"And let you walk to your death quicker than expected? Not a chance. You need me and you know it".

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just go unless you all wanna just be sitting ducks" He huffed and made his way into the designated tunnel, disappearing into the darkness it held. He soon heard the others follow him, knowing instinctively that Lyon was near enough at his heels and with Briar bringing up the rear - most likely to keep an eye on Juvia or Natsu.

The darkness continued on for some time, the group traveling in eerie silence, until it began to fan out and fade into a most welcoming light. Another cave. The cave branched off into two more tunnel systems. Gray came to a slow stop and looked over his shoulder for Briar, silently asking for her input. He wasn't unsure or afraid, but he wanted the others to begin trusting her more.

The Avatar mage blinked slowly at him, acknowledging his silent plea. She studied the two entrances before turning to him. "We could split up," she tilted her head slightly as she placed her hands on her hips. "We'd be able to cover more ground that way, and if one leads to a dead end then you just turn around and come down the other one. Easy done. But then again, I don't suppose you want that".

Gray stayed silent. He then turned his gaze to Lyon. As much as he trusted Briar, there was someone he trusted so much more. Lyon met his eyes before he sighed and looked over the caves himself. Gray could see the individual judgement in his eyes running through his mind and he relaxed his shoulders. His jaw slackened slightly as he waited for Lyon's conclusion.

"...Take the left one".

"How can you sound so sure?" Natsu asked in confusion. Lyon was just human, and his magic didn't give him any known ability to heighten his senses. Gray's Devil Slayer magic did who knows what, and Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic gave him better hearing and sense of smell. But Lyon sounded so sure.

"I can just tell. Galuna's temple was full of uncharted areas, as was it's surrounding. I guess spending five years there gives you something in return for exploration" He shrugged all the same but Gray perked up considerably.

"Then we go left. What have we got to lose?" He then took off without waiting for an answer, his group following in turn.

Despite his rhetorical question, Gray knew that their lives were on the line in all this still. Every choice he made would determine what happened to them all. And if he was honest, he didn't know for certain if he'd be able to control the outcome for much longer.

* * *

 **Short I know but an update is an update right? For now...**

 **Sorry it's been so long, I've just had a lot going on in my personal life lately and I've been deciding where to go with this exactly. Not to mention new friendships and relationships and fandoms have been part of the reason activity on this has been so low.**

 **So I hope you don't mind but it might be a while before this gets another chapter, though if you want a Lyoray fic by me that seems to have more frequent updates then go check out Cosmic Runner (shameless self-promotion) ;)**

 **Also I know Lyon and his team were only on Galuna for three years rather than five when we first meet them in canon, but I like having this idea that Lyon was there longer, having discovered the island on his own and then somehow Sherry, Yuka and Toby ended up there and that's how they met.**


End file.
